


Blue Embers

by Steampunk_Seahorse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Agni Kai, Agni Kai (Avatar), Blue Embers, Character Death, F/M, Light Bondage, Minor Sokka/Suki, Older Zuko, Poisons, Psychological Torture, Torture, Zuko has a baby?, Zutara, crazy ex, fire bending, mama katara, older katara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunk_Seahorse/pseuds/Steampunk_Seahorse
Summary: Zuko has his plate full with an escaped and disgraced Ozi and a crazy ex-girlfriend. He calls on help from the gaang to recapture Ozi; instead, a surprise is dropped into his lap.





	1. Survival

Katara watched her son as he slept, snuggled deep in the furs. His little chest moving the white furs slightly as he breathed in and out. Hakoda leaned down and pressed a finger to his grandchild’s head, smoothing a nonexistent wrinkle in the 6-month old’s brow. “He is dying, Katara. He cannot survive in the south. There is not enough sun.” 

“But I can’t leave him.” She said, not quite able to stifle the sob that left her. She felt like her heart had been ripped out and stabbed in front of her. Hakoda reached out to his daughter and held her in a tight embrace. Katara felt the hot tears slip down her cheeks as she felt the warmth of her father’s chest reaching out to her. 

“Not forever, Katara.” Her father said softly. Age had wrinkled his face if she was looking Katara could tell which lines were of war, the others of love, misery and laughing too hard over a bottle of gin. Each wrinkled made him more loveable than the last. Hakoda had never remarried after the war, only encouraging his children to find their own love. Katara thought she found that more comforting than she should have. 

“But I can’t tell him…with the rumors.” She whispered.

“I know. But he will die here and you are needed here. We need to rebuild.”

Katara looked down at the snowy floor of their igloo. “Just until this threat is over, then…then I will go live with him in the Earth Kingdom.” She wondered how long it would take for her to help with the rebuilding. Bending only helped so much but with the new inventions coming out of the Earth Kingdom she had to wonder how long. Katara hugged her father tighter, her mind opening instinctively to scan him for injuries. She found it then, a large lump on his spine. 

“Dad!” She pulled away looking at his abdomen. She summoned water automatically to her hands to help at least ease the pain he must be in.

“I have been feeling it for a while, let it go.” And she understood, he wanted to die. He didn’t want to be plagued by the war anymore, or the paid if the loss of his wife. Katara’s heart which was already on the floor shattered into a million pieces. She nodded, respecting his decision.

Hakoda nodded, “I will send a message to Suki to come visit. Your brother would not take this well.” Katara Flinched at the thought of her brother’s reaction, as she thought about Aang’s reaction. How would they view her? Loose? Immoral? She had always been the one to play by the rules, and now this. One drunken decision and led to her little boy.  
She nodded silently unable to speak, the pain of having to give him up was almost as bad as watching him die in front of her eyes. Hakoda continued to speak. “Its high summer in the earth kingdom, he will recover quickly.” He looked at her then, fatherly love in his face. “You need to tell him.”

“There is too much on his plate as it is Dad.” She leaned down and touched her son. His little warm body only snuggled deeper into the furs. 

“Kazza will be okay Katara. Sokka has a son about his age, they will grow up as brothers.”

A sob ripped from her throat, “But that means I’m not his mom anymore.”

“Katara, you will always be Kazza’s Mom, help us get situated with the new delegates and the rebuilding. You know that will though suspicion off of you and Kazza.” And help his into his passing she thought. From the size of the tumor and where it was located, it would spread fast ending his ability to see, or breath. Finally, the last of his words penetrated her grief-addled mind. 

Katara looked up at him in surprise, what had her father’s network of spies heard, had she found Katara? Never had her name come up in any reports. Now that the avatar had left her she simply was not that interesting. “Rumors?”

“Yes, my three favorite ones are you are going to rule the Northern pole, you are marrying the earth king, and that you are a concubine to a high-ranking minister in the fire nation.”

“What can I say I have a very active social life.” Memories of the night she fled the Fire Nation attempted to take her attention, she ruthlessly shoved them down. If they remained on the surface too long then she would tell and that would put Kazza and his father in greater danger than they were already in. “Send for Suki then.” She said softly and hardened her heart.


	2. National Consequences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 months later; Katara Arrives at the fire nation and wonders at the transformations

Zuko leaned back against his chair in his office. He looked at the ceiling for some answers, what was he supposed to do? Ozi had broken out of prison 3 nights and he had been advised that he had had help.

He had immediately sent for Aang and was not expecting a response only for the Avatar to show up. Which had prompted more letters to Sokka and to Katara. This was his first real test as Fire Lord in 5 years, as he weighed his options of how to alert his citizens when he felt the door open and close, interrupting his musings with the unhelpful ceiling conversation of dire national consequences. Mae stood next to his desk. He looked over at her and smiled, she as her custom did not smile back. “I have heard a curious rumor.” She said, he noticed a glint of something passing behind her eyes, what was it this time? Desperation? Loneliness? Zuko was unamused.

“And what would that be?” His deep voice resonating in the room, louder than he expected.

“Come on Zuko, you know what I am talking about don’t hide it from me.” She said leaning forward.

“It’s true, Ozi did escape last night.” He intentionally left out the fact that someone had helped the treasonous Fire Lord. Mae’s eyes flashed with another emotion he couldn’t name. “I have already sent for the Avatar and my old friends.”

“…Katara?”

“Yes….” He answered her without looking up, he felt her about to argue with him, the stable shift in her breath. “Mea…we’re not engaged and you have left me that night if I remember correctly. I did nothing wrong.” They had had this argument a million times; he had just jumped them to the ending of it.

“I was in the palace…coming to apologize to you.”

“Mae, I am not having this argument with you again.”

“She’s gone! I’m still here.”

“Leave it alone!” He shouted standing up, send his ornate chair sliding backward. The lone candle on his desk burned high and bright. He would not tell her how much Katara not being here hurt him. He would not tell her that he felt the sting of her loss every single day. She shut her mouth and glared at him. “So, you’re having the Avatar come to clean up the mess you made.” She sneered.

“Mea…get out.” There was nothing else to be said. Mae had broken his heart then Katara had smashed it into a million little pieces. Anger threated to boil over making him nearly lose control. Zuko heard the door shut as she left. Anger roiled in him. Between Mae and Ozi he was going to have very long few days. He needed to contain Ozi as soon as possible, failure would result in the breaking of the fragile peace he had worked so hard to win. He looked around the opulent study and suddenly couldn’t breathe. The room was too cluttered closing in his vision. Pressure built up in the middle of his back, urging him to release his anger and enjoy it. He gripped the edge of his stone desk and was glad it was not made of wood. He needed to get out of the suffocating room, Zuko pulled the pin from his hair and went to find a sparring partner.

3 DAYS LATER

Katara felt the hot breeze across her face as she stood on the bow of the ship pulling into port. 3 days ago, Katara had received a letter from the Fire Lord informing her of Ozi’s escape. Shortly thereafter she had received another letter from her brother. They were all headed to Zuko’s palace, with their children in tow. Katara would have been angry about placing Kazza in danger but she would have brought him too; knowing her arms were the safest place for her child.

She had donned a red skirt and corset, with a thin chemise to offset the heat, the skirt was tighter than she remembered it should have been across her hips and butt. Still, she enjoyed the way the outfit made her feel as the wind brought relief from the heat. 

Katara had not heard a single utterance of the old fire lords escape, she had decided not to impart the information to anyone. If Zuko wanted his citizens to know he would tell them. While she did not agree she certainly saw the merit in not scaring the citizens. “Lady Katara, your carriage is waiting.” A young woman said in a small voice. Katara turned to see a young girl no older than 13 looking at her toes waiting to be commanded. “Take me to it.” She said. The young girl obeyed without question and lead Katara down the makeshift plank, and escorted her to the waiting carriage.

The carriage was a plain black affair with comfortable seating inside begging for its occupant to fall asleep. Katara could not oblige the carriage she was too fascinated looking outside seeing the people of the fire nation haggling over the price of fish and rope. Never had she thought to see a Warf where it was not occupied by metal clad soldiers, now only guarded by fisher wives. She smiled thinking of the work that she had her friends had done to get such a simple scenario normalized. 

Fascinating as the fishmongers were her carriage pulled her deeper into the city, she saw shop’s open and children playing through the streets. Katara knew that the steam-powered convene would only take her through the best parts of town but still, she had the thought of prosperity falling on the nation and wish it and its inhabitants goodwill. And why shouldn’t it? Zuko had worked hard to ensure his citizens were happy. 

The carriage rattled on for another quarter hour before rolling to a halt. She looked out the window to see the Fire Nation Palace and sages everywhere talking in hushed whispers over rolled parchments. The same girl who had gotten her from the ship opened the door, “MiLady.”

Katara stepped down from the carriage and smiled at the girl, “What’s your name?”

“Li Pae.”

“Thank you, Li pae, for helping me get here.” The girl looked up and greeted Katara with a myriad of scars on her face. Katara instinctually stepped closer to see if anything could be done to help the scars.

“Do not be thanking me.” The girl reached into her robe and Katara felt a white-hot pain slide into her belly. “Ozi is watching.” The girl said cryptically.


	3. The Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara see's the palace for the first time in nearly two years, she and Suki catch up on gossip.

Katara fell into a bending stance automatically drawing water and encasing the girl in ice, who didn’t fight her at all. Sages and guards ran to her, one shouting “Get a doctor! Notify the fire lord!” Katara leaned against the steam tram, suddenly grateful for the current fashion requiring bone corsets, it had stopped the blade from sinking into too deeply into her belly. The girl was being questioned when she smiled, “When you remove the dagger,” She said, Katara’s hands on the dagger, “It will put the poison to work.” That’s when Katara realized the girl’s teeth were covered in red.

“What’s the poison girl!” A man shouted, but the girl didn’t respond. Katara looked at the men around her, they were dumbfounded. Katara ripped out the dagger and healed herself with her free hand. A man reached down to take the dagger from her. “Don’t touch it! We don’t know how this was coated. Get some gloves so you are not exposed.” The man nodded.

Katara straightened and looked at the girl, “The poison you swallowed will kill you before me won’t it?”

“No loose ends.”

“How much time?”

“maybe 20 minutes.” She said softly.

“How old are you?”

“12….”

“Why?” Katara asked. The girl didn’t answer. A girl so young willing to throw her self to death for what? An opposition that had not even started? Katara was certain the girl hadn’t taken the task just for old nationalism.

“Who gave you the poison?” the girl was silent again she looked away then paled. Aang stood there with his staff in hand, an expression crossing his face that he had only ever seen on Zuko’s face. “Avatar Aang…” the girl whispered.

“What is the name of the poison?” He asked quietly. The girl didn’t answer. Katara felt the toxin faintly running through her veins, her healing had only mitigated the power of the poison not quelled it completely. “Aang…” She reached out to touch him then stopped, she had her blood on her hands what would happen if she touched the Avatar and he was poisoned. Katara didn’t want to risk it. He understood. “Take lady Katara in the palace, get her a bath and get someone to take that dagger away.”

Zuko was staring at a designed Sokka had brought him. The design was a way to make airships lighter to transport more goods to the outer reaches of his nation. “How much fuel…”

The door banged open and a guard bowed, “What is it?” Zuko asked no ever barged into his office…ever.

“The lady Katara has arrived…”

“Ah good,” Sokka said smiling.

“She has been stabbed. Zuko launched from his chair the candle’s flame shot so high it scorched the ceiling. “Where is she?” Sokka asked.

“Guards Jing and Lee are escorting her to a room in the north wing.”

“Her room will be moved next to mine in the South wing,” Zuko said.

The guard nodded then bolted out of the room to arrange the move.

“I didn’t know there was another room in the south wing?” Sokka said his face stone as he mastered his emotions.

“There is.” Zuko said then grabbing Sokka ran toward the room in question. Zuko ran to his mother’s old room and saw he was just behind Katara and her guards. She was still holding the dagger. Maids were rushing this way and that way airing the room and bringing water. He heard Katara’s voice as he and Sokka rounded the corner to the large room.

“I don’t understand, why am I in here?”

“The fire lord commanded it.” An older Maid gave the simple answer.

“It’s the most guarded wing in the palace,” Zuko said. Katara spun around. Her red corset visible under her dressing robe, her skirt was splattered with mud. He walked closer to her but a guard stepped in front of him. “Move.” He demanded.

“The lady needs to wash; the dagger had poison on it we are not sure how it is transmitted.” Zuko paled, then caught Katara’s eyes. She was scared. He had seen the look in her eyes enough to not be able to stand it. He moved the guard aside and closed the gap between them. His heart hammering in his chest at being so close to her. He took the knife from her and set it down on a nearby table. “Kat.” He said before pulling her into a hug.

Katara felt his warmth seep into her. Her body relaxed into his and she felt the tears slip from her eyes. Her mind caught up with her, she had just been stabbed! A sob escaped her as Zuko held her. His touch made her stop, she didn’t have to be strong next to Zuko, he would always catch her. The wound made her feel violated and angry, but right now there was nothing she could do but cry.

Zuko held her tight as she cried. Her small hands grabbed fistfuls of his robes as if to remind herself that he was not going anywhere. He saw Sokka come around and want to soothe his sister. “Do you know anything about poison?”

“No, but we know an old witch in the woods who does.” He said. Katara looked up at Zuko, “Zuko the poison… what happens if…”

“It doesn’t matter Katara.” Her tears were still falling but she turned to her brother, “Sokka…” He reached out toward her then stopped like she had done with Aang. She understood and in no way wanted to poison anyone by proxy.

“I need water in here.” He yelled over his shoulder and the Maids were standing still in the room. Then he turned to her, “Katara, we’re are going to figure this poison out, we will stop it.”

“My healing didn’t even stop it Zuko.”

“There has to be an antidote.” He said refusing to believe that there was any other option. “You will have someone with you at all times now.” He ordered, Katara only nodded.

30 Minutes later.

Katara sat in the ornate tub that was situated in the corner of her spacious bathroom. She didn’t notice the stone floor or the massive mirror on the sun-facing wall illuminating the room with natural light. All she felt was the hot water that Zuko had heated himself with Suki fussing over her. The water relaxed her muscles and did wonders to help her relax and analyze what had happened to her. She had been stabbed yes; but why? The poison was supposed to kill her slowly. So, who was this supposed to affect more than her? Her brother and Father? Aang? Zuko?

If it was to hurt her brother and Father, shouldn’t it have happened earlier? There would be no gain in that. The Southern Water Tribe had no enemies and while people could get irritated with Sokka he didn’t have any real enemies other than Ozi. Sokka was well loved in the tribe. They understood he was gathering knowledge from other leaders to become the well-rounded leader that the tribe needed after her father passed. And they adored his wife, it really had no merit to hurt her for the sake of the tribe of her family.

If the goal was to hurt Aang it would be to stop their party from locating the Ozi, it made sense. Hurting her would bring their party to their knees, she was their healer and a master bender. She had, with Zuko’s help defeated Azula. Without her, Aang would be distracted and Sokka worried even irritable, that would cause a strife within the party.

But there could be several reasons it was to hurt Zuko, a master bender dying here was bound to put an unfavorable look in his reign, a banished Fire Lord giving the orders undermined Zuko’s authority and power. Katara had heard rumors that some citizens were unhappy about the shift in their ruler. Especially with the aristocracy being taxed more to help the poor and devastated areas of the war.

“KATARA!” Suki was at the foot of the tub, “Where you even listening to me?”

“….erm… how much trouble would I be in if I said no?” She gave a weak smile.

Suki harrumphed. “I was saying that I want to wash your hair with this lily-lotus soap.”

“Oh…be my guest.” Katara scooted forward giving Suki enough space to wash all of her long hair. Once she was situated Suki began whispering to her.

“Kazza is doing great, he is healthy and is eating like a horse.” The statement left Katara’s breasts feeling oddly heavy. She had fed him while in the south pole and had terrible aches for 3 months after he had left. “There is another thing you should know.”

“What’s that?”

“He a bender Katara, you have to tell him. You can’t hide this, it’s not fair to him you know that.”

Katara knew, she should have told him before she left but there was still so much left to be said between them how should she spring a child on him like that. “How would I even tell him something like that?”

“I don’t know but your son is over a year old now, he is starting to look just like his Dad.”

“I want to see him.”

“Of course! Let me rinse your hair first.” Katara smiled, while she felt the poison running through her veins she, she knew there was nothing in her that would stop fighting to make sure her son was safe.


	4. Zuko’s birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko isn't happy...but then he never is is he?

When he heard Katara was here he has planned to corner her and grill her with questions until she answered why she had left the palace without saying goodbye. Why she had lied to him, she had written to him saying she had family business in the south pole. He didn’t receive another letter for 10 months, letting him know that she was alive but that was about it. He’d only received a few letters after that where nothing was distinctive. He had wanted to fly to the south pole but everyone had discouraged it. All he had to keep him warm at night was the thought of her in his bed. His mind wandered back to their first night.

2 years ago

Zuko stumbled out of the warm room and onto the chilly terrace, it as is birthday and his friends were doing everything they could to get the fire lord in good spirits. As tonight was their last night there they were doing everything they could. He had told them that Mae had left him only a week earlier they decreed she wasn’t good enough for him anyway. As he placed one foot in front of the of the other a 21-year-old Zuko was thoroughly drunk. He saw Katara leaning against the wall trying to get the same fresh air he was. She was beautiful, her long hair cascading down nearly reaching her bottom. She had turned to him and he realized she was not nearly as drunk as him.

“Zuko…” She reached out to him he took her hand and leaned against the wall. Her long blue robe slipping off her shoulder, he ached to reach out and pull it all the way down. To reveal her beautiful tan skin, he wanted to kiss it all over. She looked up at him as he straightened. “What are you doing?”

He didn’t answer her with words, instead, he descended upon her mouth and tasted the water bender that had haunted his dreams for years. She had leaned into him, her soft breasts he found weren’t bound as normal. One hand raked through his combed hair, the other slid inside his robe. He pulled her closer to him one hand on the back of her head as he drank her in. He wasn’t thinking and every rational thought told him to back off of the beautiful woman. Instinct urged him forward. She murmured gently against his lips, “You’re drunk Zuko.” He didn’t care. He was finally touching her the way he wanted to for years. “Zuko…” He felt the conflict in her, he knew he was drunk he didn’t care.

He pulled away slightly. “Don’t take away what little courage I had to build up and drink to come do this.” Still, her hesitation made him wonder if she felt the same way. “I want to.” She whispered. “But you’re drunk.”

“Not so drunk that I cannot recognize you, that I don’t know exactly what I want.” He bent his head to kiss her again. He felt her smile against his mouth and reached toward him, her fingers deftly untied the knot of his pants and slipped into them. Her grip was soft as she stroked his member. “My room or yours?” He asked as he pulled himself from her lips.

“Yours is closer.” She stroked faster and he gave a low groan then grabbed her hand. She looked confused until he picked her up and found his way into his room, avoiding their friends. His heart pounded in his chest, she was here in his arms clinging to him.

He placed her on his massive bed. Agni, he had wanted to this, fantasized about it for years. “Are you sure Waterbender?” He asked, sobered by her touch and the smell of her need.

“Yes,” She breathed out as he pulled off his robe, exposing defined muscle. His pants still hung loosely on his hips giving her a perfect view of the V on his body. He closed what little distance they had between them and pulled down the shoulder of her robe. He kissed the exposed flesh and she sucked in a breath. Settling down on top of her he slowly began to disrobe her, thanking Agni for the hot summer as she wore no bindings or pants beneath the robe.

Finally, she lay under him exposed and naked for him to view. Her long hair fanned out from behind her. “Have you ever done this?”

“No.” She said looking up at him with her great big blue eyes. That made him happy and kissed her again. Working his way down her body, he kissed the hollow of her throat, her breastbone then he had taken her nipple into his mouth. Her soft moan was all the encouragement he needed. He teased the dark brown bud in his mouth until it stood erect. He repeated the process on her other nipple and was rewarded with her soft whimpering. Still, he worked lower, kissing her belly, her navel, sliding off the bed he spread her thighs and kissed her on her sex. Her body writhed under his ministrations as he quickly found her woman’s bud and licked and nipped until she was panting. He stopped just short of bringing her off the edge standing.

“Zuko!” She looked at him as he slid off his pants, her eyes had gone wide as he resettled himself between her legs. “I’m not done.” He positioned the head of his member at her slick entrance but didn’t push forward. Instead, he found her woman’s bud again and with the pad of his thumb rubbed in slow circles. He could tell she was ready for him but he wanted to savor this. Slowly he began rocking back and forth easing his member into her. His thumb circled faster the deeper he went. Katara’s back arched as she neared orgasm, finally, she screamed her release and Zuko felt the tearing of her hymen and kept pushing until he was fully seated. He waited for her to return back to this realm before he began moving again. Her body was hot, wet and tight he gritted his teeth determined not to finish the moment too soon.

He slid in and out of her slowly at first for her to accommodate his size. Then she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. “Zuko…” and he understood the plea in her voice. Gripping a fist full of her hair Zuko quickened his pace. He controlled himself by focusing on the texture of her soft curly hair. Her warm soft body contracting around him as he pumped in and out of her sheath. Her hands found their way to his back pulling him closer still. Zuko pulled the fist-full of hair forcing her to turn her head and give access to her neck. He bit softly between the curve of her neck and shoulder, needing more control. She returned the favor in full biting him hard on his shoulder. A spike of pleasure shot through him, could it be he had found a woman who had the same dark desires as he did? He continued his pace until she released his shoulder to cry out his name in ecstasy until her muscles around his flesh attempted to seize his movement. His pace quickened plunging his member in and out of her tight body until his lower back tightened and his own orgasm burst from him. He softly kissed her forehead, cheeks, and lips as he withdrew from her body. He rolled over on the bed and for the first time in a long time had felt truly happy. Zuko had awoken the next morning to find Katara still in his bed. And snuggled against him.

The memory ran through his head a thousand times as Zuko paced the length of his room not feeling the plush carpet under his feet. They had spent a month together, one very interesting and memorable month together, he still remembered the taste of her lips on his. Like a fire sweet bun, once he had tasted her everything else fell flat in comparison. He’d told her so. So why did she leave?

Zuko found his feet turning toward the adjoining door that would let him into her room. He would get answers while she was here. His mouth was in a firm line and he twisted the doorknob to let himself in, he cracked it when he heard Suki and Katara speaking.

“I don’t know but your son is over a year old now, he is starting to look just like his Dad.” Suki was saying. Katara had a child? Was it his? No certainly not, Katara would never keep something like that from him. Anger flared in him, was that why she left? So, she could be with the father of her child, who was the father. He would kill the unnamed man. Zuko would never admit it but the undercurrent of hurt and jealousy ripped through him. He turned back to the conversation.

“I want to see him,” Katara said

“Of course! Let me rinse your hair first.” He heard the Katara get out of the water and shut the door. Her son was here. Why did Suki have him? What the bloody hell was going on. Did Sokka know the child was his sisters? Zuko turned and walked out of his suite. He needed some air after hearing that conversation. The halls were oddly quiet and Zuko walked unencumbered for the first time in years. He walked to the courtyard where the sages were examining the girl that had attacked Katara, Aang stood above them. The avatar turned and saw Zuko coming toward them. “Is this the girl?”

“Yes,” Aang answered.

“She’s just a kid.” He said looking down at the girl. Her short black hair and yellow eyes marked her as fire nation. “Do not let Katara see her. Find out who her parents are, find out if they are Ozi Loyalists. I want to know who convinced a child to stab the Lady Katara and then kill herself.” He was shouting and didn’t realize it. Only the Avatar stood unfazed by the anger, he’d been the source of it for many years. The small fires around the courtyard blazing out of control. Soldiers and sages backed away from their Lord and quickly scurried to do his bidding. “Aang, find Toph. If they attacked Katara they could be after her as well.”

Aang nodded then, “Katara’s okay then?”

“The sages are examining the poison now. She is clean and seems to be taking it in stride.” He left out the part where she had come apart in his arms. Aang kicked at the ground under them. “Before I take off I want to know if you’re going to do it this time.”

“Do what?” Zuko grit out, trying to get his temper under control. Trying to remember what Aang was talking about.

“Give it to her.” Zuko knew exactly what Aang was talking about but refused to play the part. She had secrets and he needed answers, “Look I know Katara and I have a history but I promise that’s all done now. She’s like my big sister.”

“Find Toph.” He said to Aang then walked out of the courtyard. How could he now? She had had another man’s child. Did she even love him? Did he still love her? He heard the Avatar take off on his glider. He turned and a saw a child about the height of his knee waddling at full force toward him. Katara was chasing him. “Kazza! Pants!” She was chasings after him in clean clothes and still slightly damp hair. The sunlight catching it giving it an undercurrent of red. Just like the morning after when she had smiled at him. Yes, he decided, he still loved her.

“No!” The child screamed happily. Zuko scooped him up. Was this the child in question?

“Thanks, Zuko, Suki wanted me to get him dressed.” She smiled at him and he saw the lie there. He looked at the boy, he was paler than Katara and had one blue and one yellow eye. His black hair was soft and wavy much like his mothers. Kazza reached out to his tiny hands and grabbed Zuko’s hair. The boy smiled showing his teeth. Then the distinct smell of burning hair met Zuko’s nose. “Kazza!” Katara squeaked. Zuko pulled what was left of his hair from the boy who only giggled at Zuko. The boy playful tried to grab at Zuko’s face.

“This is Sokka and Suki’s child?”

“Adopted …but yes…” Katara said.

“A fire bender and a someone from the water tribe?”, what were the chances of that happening, then Suki adopting the child? None he realized.

“It’s not unheard of.” She snapped.

“Katara….” He needed to figure out how old the child was.


	5. Fallen Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we discover something about Mae

Mae stood at the window looking out at the over the city, small lights dotted the city making it look like there were stars littering the city. She thought of its simple beauty and wondered what it would look like from the palace. Her rightful place. Mai’s fist clenched and unclenched, the peasant would take her place if she didn't act soon. 

She turned from the glittering city and saw Ozai discussing a new invention with a loyalist. Her plan was dangerous, if not done perfectly she would die for treason. She consoled herself with the fact that Ozai was older now. She would be Fire Lady one day. Or the mother of one; as she rubbed her slightly swollen belly. One way or another. Ozia directed the inventor to her. The tall man came over her and he removed the crimson blanket. On the pillow lay an apparatus she had never seen before. It was small and gold. Cylindrical in nature it seemed to have two separate compartments. At the end of the larger cylinder, there was a dragons head etched into it, she ran her fingers over it, feeling the carving on the cold metal. “What is it?” She asked the man holding the pillow.

“The Fire Lord calls it a fire cannon.” 

“How does it work?”

“You pull this lever here…” He ran through the mechanics of it, what Mai understood was little metal arrows would spear into your target at a high speed. It was very deadly he assured her, especially because of her accuracy training. 

“While you may not be able to bend, you can still be as deadly.” Ozai’s voice sounded from a chair in the corner of the room. “Leave.” He commanded the inventor. The man bowed and left. Ozai stood up and came to her. “You know I need to do this Mai, I need to kill Zuko, its the only way.” She feigned fretfulness, “The Avatar will kill you. He is not a child anymore.”

“Give me 48 hours in the palace and he will die.” 

“How will you pass that? Everyone is likely to recognize you.” This was not part of her plan, she wouldn't allow him to get near Zuko. 

Ozai smiled and stepped away from her, “Conquests need sacrifices…” He said. She screwed her eyes shut, expecting an executioner. Mai expected some level of pain when she died but she felt nothing. Nothing had happened to her, she opened her eyes and saw Ozai smiling at her, “I would never kill the mother of my child...while she is pregnant.” Then his hands began to glow a bright hot white. Flames erupted from his fingertips.

“Impossible,” She whispered. Then Ozai lifted his flaming hands to his head, the smell of burning hair was acrid, next the smell of burning flesh turned her stomach. When the white light died away, Ozai smiled. His hair was gone, replaced by flesh-colored scarlet. Only then did Mai understand the gravity of her mistake. 

"Get me to the palace Mae." Ozai growled.


	6. Katara's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out why Katara ran

Katara held her breath, as Zuko scooped up Kazza. Then her heart warmed as she saw Zuko bring him close. She could have had this, all of it the faint smile on his face if she had told him that night instead of meeting Mae. Unbidden the memory of why she ran surface and demanded to be re-lived;

2 YEARS AGO

Katara sat next to a basin in case her breakfast came up again. This was the third time in a row she had woken up to an ill stomach. Finally, Zuko had convinced her to go visit a physician, despite her protests “I’m a healer Zuko… really.”

“Just go maybe they’ll tell you something you didn’t think of.” He said and kissed the top of her head, “Do you want me to go with you?”

“No, I’ll manage.” And so there she was feeling ridicules and wanting to be snuggled in bed not in a cold room with a tummy that refused to hold down breakfast. An older woman came into the room and sat down in the chair across from her. She asked her a few questions. Most of which seemed irrelevant to Katara, then the old woman stopped and asked tentatively.

“How long have you been ill?”

“Three days.”

“Only in the mornings?”

“Mostly sometimes after lunch.”

“And your lunar cycles?”

“It’s just around the corner.” She answered.

“Lady Katara…have you been with a man?” She broached the subject carefully.

Katara had flushed remembering Zuko’s hands hot on her body just last night. “Yes.” she whispered.

“Then my dear, it should let up in a month or two. Babes often cause this kind of illness. Drink plenty of tea, keep your bending to a light practice make sure he rubs your feet often.” Katara had stood in shock. A child? She stared at the old woman in shock. “Please…please don’t tell anyone until I tell the father.” She managed to stammer out. The woman smiled and handed her some tea. “This will help with the nausea dear.” Katara took the wooden box the tea was in, thanked the old woman and left the room. She had wondered idly around the palace halls. How would she tell Zuko? They hadn’t discussed anything so serious, this is a child not a tryst in his large spacious bed.

How would he react? Happy? Scared? Angry? Suddenly she felt a push and she was thrown against the wall. “Katara.” A cold calculating voice assured her it was Mae who had pushed her against the wall, “You have ruined everything.” The older girl had her pin against the wall a dagger to her throat and one to her abdomen. “I heard what that old woman said. A babe, how sweet.”

“Mae let me go, you left Zuko.”

“I was going to let him make it back up to me when I say the two of you. Rutting like disgusting animals.” She pressed the point of her dagger in her flesh, Katara felt the fabric tear. “Let me Go!” She shoved Mae off of her and dropped into a bending stance, she tried to summon the water, make it bend to her will but nothing happened. “Do you really think I was with Ty Lee all this time and didn’t learn her tricks?” Her Chi had been blocked. Mae advanced on her and Katara bolted. If she couldn’t bend then she would run toward safety. Mae was faster than she anticipated. She tackled Katara to the ground dagger poised to sink into her flesh. “You will leave or I will cut this child out of you.”

Katara nodded, fully intending on tell Zuko the minute she got alone, then Mae said, “Don’t you even think about running to Zuko. How do you think I know about the child? I have people who are loyal to me. And only me. I am the Fire Lady. You are a peasant princess that could never take my place.” Mae cut a tiny line across her abdomen blood welled up, “I may just cut the bastard out anyway.”

“Mae… please don’t… I’ll go. I’ll back to the south pole.” Fear had an icy grip on her, Katara held on to the tiny life inside of her, it fluttered back and forth unaware of the drama its mother was in the midst of.

Mae let her up, “Glad we could come to an arrangement. I will make sure Zuko is very comfortable.” As quickly as the fear gripped her anger surged forward. She felt her Chi unblock. She understood there was no water near her being in the dry season. Katara bent Mae’s blood. “How dare you…” the fluttering stopped. Pain erupted from her abdomen. She stopped and Mae fell to the ground. “You Bitch!” A dagger was flung at her narrowly missing Katara.

“Katara are you okay?” Zuko’s voice brought her back to the present. “You looked a million miles away.” Katara assessed him. From the last time she had seen him, he had grown a few inches and his chest was broader. She had no doubt that under the mantle her wore his shoulders would be nothing but muscle. She managed a smile, “I’m fine. I have to get Kazza ready for tonight.”

“What’s tonight?”

“Uhh, your birthday….” He must have forgotten with the mess of his father and her poisoning. “I think…” He cut her off before she could continue.

“Katara, we need to talk.” He passed her the child and was struck by how much he looked like her.

“Look, I got the message from Dad…I thought you would understand…”

“Katara.” His yellow eyes bored into her, she had heard that warning before.

“I know.”

“You know what? Oh! I told Sokka not to get you a fire hawk!” She busied herself with the child in her arms.

“When is his birthday?”

“Wintermere 23rd.” She responded automatically. That was 9 months after she left him. He reached out to Katara. Several emotions enveloped Zuko then, fury for her keeping this from him, “Follow me.”  
“Where are we going.” She inquired.

“My study.”

“Why?”

“I told you we need to talk.”

“Zuko.” He turned and glared at her. “I need to talk to you where no one else can hear us.” She nodded and followed him through the twists and turns of the palace. They found themselves in front of an ornate door. Zuko placed his palm on the door and shot a thin flame through the opening. Unlocking the door.

Katara stepped into the room, a burbling Kazza still in her arms. Every surface in the room was littered with paper, Katara winced. How could anyone function in the room? He followed after her and closed the door locking it. She watched him as he then went to a painting, tilted it and pressed his palm to another hole carved out of the wall. He pressed another then stream of file through the hole. Nothing happened. Seemingly satisfied the fire lord gestured for her to sit on the paper covered couch. Katara shifted the papers and sat on the red couch. He took his spot behind the stone desk. “When were you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“That that child is our son?” The silence in the room was deafening.

“Zuko don’t be preposterous.”

“I heard you and Suki!” He shouted

Katara didn’t shrink back but she held her son tighter as the flames shot up to the ceiling. She narrowed her eyes at him. “I couldn’t tell you.”

“Why?” the look in his eyes held so much pain Katara stood up and walked over to him. Debating if she should tell him the truth.

“I…I was going to.” She took his large pale hand in her small tan ones. “I was scared Zuko. I didn’t know what you would think. We had only slept together a handful of times. Then …”  
The door opened and a cold voice gave Katara chills. “Zuko I…”

Katara turned to see Mae. Their gazes locked. “How did you get in?”

“I have a key…” She glared at Katara.

“Give me the Key.”

“No.”

“Mae.” Zuko growled.

“What is she doing here?”

“That is none of your concern.” Kazza took that moment to squall loudly. Earning him a glare from Mae. She stepped closer to the desk, placing the key on it with a clang. Katara took a step back. Falling behind Zuko. His body radiated heat.

“Leave, now.”

“Zuko…”

“I said leave!” He yelled again. Katara saw two guards appear at Zuko’s door, waiting to take Mae away if she did not comply. Mae stiffened her spine, sneered then left. The guards moved then shut the door to his study.

“Zuko.” Katara reached out to touch him.

Zuko felt her cool hand on him. In the last 24 hours, his world had been turned upside down. His father had escaped with help. His best friend had been stabbed then poisoned, then he had learned she was also the mother of his unknown child. He sank down into his chair. “I need a minute.”

He felt her leave and resume her spot on the couch. He watched as Katara played with Kazza. Making shapes out of the water, watching as his son tried to eat the floating water, giggling. How could he have just let her go? He loved her. His people loved her, what was wrong with him?“Would you like to be the Fire Lady?” he asked abruptly. Katara looked up at him startled.

“Zuko…not just because of Kazza.”

“Kazza will be recognized whether or not you wish to be my wife. He is my son and a prince.” She may break his heart into a thousand tiny pieces but she would never take his son away now that he knew he had one.

She nibbled her lower lip Zuko stood up from his chair and come over to her. “I want you to be my wife. Not for a political reason or because we have a son together. I want you to be my wife because I have loved you since I saved you from the pirates.”

“But you were with Mae…”

“And we all thought you would be with Aang.”

“I did too for such a long time.”

“Please…”

“Zuko…I’ll be dead in a month with this poison.”

“I told you I would find a cure.”’

"No."


	7. 48 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozai's chaos begins
> 
> Also, side note, thank you guys so much for the support and being patient with me. Chapter 8 is being written now.

Two maids came down several flights of stairs in the royal wing of the servants quarters. One said, “Did you see Lady Suki?”

“Yes, she is pregnant again!.”

“I heard she was…” The maids stopped as they got to the final step and saw a fellow servant sprawled on the floor; stopping their previous conversation they kneeled down next to his slumped form, “Lao?” one said, putting her hand on his chest to shake him from what she thought was a drunken slumber. Lifting her hand she saw the red that marked it. The other maid screamed. Ozai smiled and sank deeper into the shadows, this was not exactly how he had planned but it would work.

It was soon easy enough to slip away amid the confusion and flurry of people standing around the body. People would be scared now. Good, he thought to himself. He had another problem, he had to get rid of the Fire Cannon, it would be too loud and draw too much attention to him if he used it. Walking through the shadows he came to the appointed spot where he and Mai were supposed to meet up. Sauntering up to the statue he saw her sitting down, a basin near her.

Pausing in the last shadow he saw her reach for the basin and retch up her dinner. His child was giving her a hard time and he almost felt sorry for her. He stepped forward and into the light, Mai was still distracted. He came up behind her and only after she finished cleaning her mouth out with water did he speak. “You know if talked to Lady Katara she could fix that for you.” Instantly there was a knife at his throat. Mai was ill, but not slow. “Careful, a Lady killing a servant would look bad for you.”

Mai gave a derisive huff. “You could have announced yourself.”

“You looked busy.” She glared at him he smiled back. “I planted the first seed of chaos tonight. I need you to take this,” he took out the fire cannon and handed it to her. It felt cold and hard in her hands. “Leave as soon as possible. My son does not need to be caught in the crossfire.” With that, he slipped back into the shadows.

***

Mai watched after him for several minutes rising she felt a cold breeze wash over her. He looked so different now, now he looked like the madman Zuko had told her he was. His long hair was replaced with patches or red or scabs. His normally beautiful face held the ominous stare of lunacy. What had she done letting him loose? Turning she saw the open breezeway was channeling the wind that always proceeded a storm. She saw the gardens beyond the hallway, they had been neglected since Zuko took over to busy to care about trivial things. Dismissing an old memory she thought that Ozai would be lost to her now. It was best for her to be away from this place to avoid suspicion. She decided to spend the night here in an old chamber that was always prepared for her and leave the next day.

***

When she arrived at her door she saw the light on and held her breath. Ozai didn’t know where her staple room was, only Zuko did. She quickly hid the weapon the fold of her robs and slowly opened to door and, her heart hammering in her chest. What would she say to him, how would she explain her pregnancy? Could he forgive her? The door swung open to show a lone figure standing in the room. The figures back was to her. Her heart dropped to her toes, it wasn’t Zuko. A tall woman turned to face her.“Lady Mai. I understand you are in a delicate condition, please sit.” Mai’s blood burned cold; she recognized the woman. Tavi was a plain woman, with her black hair and average looks she was perfect for a spymaster. Even Mai agreed that she was Zuko’s best staffing pick. Mai followed the woman’s instructions and sat at the edge of the bed her heart was pounding and she fought to stabilize her breathing. “We know you met with Ozai several months ago and as you know we are investigating his disappearance 3 days ago.” So they didn’t know that Ozai was in the castle. “We want to know who you were speaking within the hall a few minutes ago.” The woman said calmly.

Mai narrowed her eyes, then looked down. She remembered what Azula had said to her once, ‘The best way to trick an interrogator is, to tell the truth, just omit pertinent facts.’ “It was the father of my child.” That was the truth. She and Ozai had consummated their bargain with sex. She never imagined she would get pregnant before becoming Fire Lady. Still, Ozai had promised her he would recognize the child and her when he came to power. She smiled at the memory when she told him, he had been genuinely sweet about it. Which was at complete odds with who he had turned into tonight.

“Lady Mai, who is child’s father?” Tavi asked.

“Zhou.” She responded in equal quietness; it was the name she and Ozai had agreed to name their son. “He’s a commoner, so you understand why we had to meet in secret.” Tavi nodded, she did understand. She just knew Lady Mai was lying.

“Lady Mai tonight there was a body discovered.”

“What?” Mai said not understanding the jump in the conversation. Tavi for her part was satisfied with the confusion. Lady Mai knew nothing about the murder.

“Downstairs in the servants quarters. I know the Fire Lord has given you opportunities to come and go as you please. However, in light of this tragedy follows so closely behind Lady Katara’s poisoning we are suspending that privilege. You will be staying here at the Fire Lords leisure.”

Fisting her hands in the blanket she nodded, “I understand.” How was she going to throw any suspicion now?

****

Ozai slipped throughout the shadows after his last target fell to the ground. One of Zuko’s top advisors lay gasping for air. He felt a wave of exhilaration and rage wash over him. His flesh was goose pimpled. Ozai took a deep breath drinking in the ecstasy that was death. This was going to be easier than he thought.

******

Katara leaned back to the chair as Zuko paced in front of her. She felt a tickle in the back of her throat, she cleared her throat. “Why!” He turned on her and thundered. He was understandably angry with her. She had wanted to say yes, but she couldn’t not with Mai so close, he still trusted her enough to let her have a key. She stopped that line of thinking, he didn’t know and she wouldn’t tell him. Kazza was simply too important.

“But I love you!” He screamed. Katara was taken aback. She believed him, she loved him too, but she would not place her son in harm’s way not ever again.

“I know you do.” She said. Standing she collected her son. “I am tired now Zuko. I want to lay down.”

“Katara, I don’t understand.”

She felt as if her heart had been punched all she could offer him was a sad smile. “I will expect your papers of legitimacy in the morning Zuko. Good night.”

She opened the door to his office and two soldiers stood blocking her way. “Escort her to her room,” Zuko said. Once she was gone Zuko sat down at his desk. He did need to draw up the contract of legitimacy. Putting his head in his hand he leaned on the desk. What was he going to do?

***

Zuko watched her go, anger roiled up in him. How dare she. She had kept their son a mystery from him. She had left him, she had left everything. She had left him alone and now, now she was content to die. He screamed, heat erupted at his back, he didn’t care. Zuko sank to his knees as his office burned around him


	8. Sokka's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet brother-sister moment

Katara put Kazza in the crib she was sure Suki had placed in her room. Within minutes he was asleep. Katara sat on the edge of the low bed put her hands in her head a felt a sob rip through her. She wanted to marry Zuko, she wanted happiness finally a chance to rest and feel the comfort of his strong arms around her. She wanted more children, spirits she wanted so many with him. She had for so long, but within days she would be dead. She felt the poison coursing through her; a disgusting tar ripping her veins to shreds. She couldn't get a hold of it to extract it, it simply moved to fast. Tears streamed down her face, it wasn't fair, she wanted more time and there was no way she was getting out of this alive. Katara felt her heart fall to the floor, she wasn't ready to die. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to her son, she’s only had him for a year.

Katara stood up and went to the balcony opening the doors she felt a wave of cool heat roll in through the winds. She looked up at the stars, the only ones that seemed to understand. She felt the tickle again in the back of her throat, giving in she coughed. When she pulled her hand away blood spattered her palm, more confirmation that her time was limited. 

“Katara?” She spun around Sokka was standing by the crib. His blue eyes boring into her. 

“How’d you get in here?” he gave her a look that said she should know better. “Are you okay?” She asked trying to stop him from asking her the same thing.

“Suki told me something this morning that I found very curious.” He said. His voice now a deep rumble like their fathers used to be. “She said that Kazza, a name she insisted on, by the way, wasn’t found in an orphanage like she had told me earlier. No, in fact that my sister is this little boys Mom.”

“Sokka…”  
He interrupted any explanation she had. “Imagine my total surprise when the father was not Aang.” He sounded angry. He looked so like their father. Broad shouldered and deep-chested, he was the epitome of water tribe male. 

Still, Katara balked. Her brother had no right to be angry with her. She walked over to him pulling him away from her child. “You may leave now.” she attempted to walk him to the door. 

“We need to talk, about Kazza.”He looked down at the sleeping boy, he refused to move from the crib.

“There is nothing to talk about.” She snapped, “Kazza needed somewhere safe to go to or he would have died.”

“You should have told me! Furthermore, you should have come!"

“I couldn't have told you! Zuko is your best friend you are terrible at keeping secrets!” she shouted at him, it felt good. She had kept her anger in so for so long it exploded on her brother. “You know I had to stay in the south pole because you couldn't be bothered to do your part to rebuild our home! No, you were playing spymaster to Zuko! You didn't show up when I told you Dad was sick either!” That was too harsh, she took a deep breath. Being mean would not solve anything, even if he deserved every ounce of her frustration.

“You said he was sick not dying Katara.” He crossed his arms.

“Are you serious! This my fault? How?”

“You’re a healer, you should know when someone is dying.” He sighed as if that had been obvious. Katara stood there stunned, the statement broke her thin tether on staying calm. She was angry now. The water in a nearby basin froze creating a small fissure in the basin itself, this did not go unnoticed by Sokka, who braced himself. 

“No Sokka! I couldn’t have put that in a letter to you! A chieftain dying is not something you just send. You of all people should know that. What if that information had fallen into the wrong hands! You know that Ozai still has support all over the world. FURTHERMORE, YOU STAYED ON A MISSION!” Katara was out of breath and panting, damn this poison. “When you finally did come to the funeral you were to busy with hawks to actually participate. I HAVE BEEN DOING YOUR JOB! I made the decisions of who to trade with, how should be allowed to leave the tribe and who should join. You are supposed to be chieftain, not me!” She attempted to bite back a sob and failed, through the tears she whispered, “Do not dare lecture me on being a good parent Sokka.” She glared at him out of breath and dizzy. “Take your responsibilities over, I cannot be the chieftain anymore.” The basin shattered sending ice shards all over the floor. Amazingly Kazza didn’t wake to this sound nor when the two guards at her door bust in. 

Sokka looked taken aback for a few seconds then a deep smile spread across his face, “Thank the spirits for that. For a minute there I thought you had resigned yourself to your own death.” It was her turn to look confused, “Seriously Katara. I can't have you moping around not now.” 

“Lady Katara does…”

“No, he can stay. Thank you.” The guards looked leary but nodded  
.  
“We’re just outside the door my Lady.” They left the room and closed the door quietly. 

Katara gave up the fight and sank into the bed again, “I can’t do this Sokka. I can’t die.” Fresh tears fell down her face. She needed to stay alive for Kazza, for Zuko, and for herself; but there wasn't anything she could do. “I can’t catch the poison. It slips from my fingers like oil resists water.” Sokka kneeled down in front of her. His worry finally etched on his face, “Sokka, I’m going to die and Kazza is going to grow up without a mother just like we did.” The sob that came out of her was heartache itself. 

Sokka didn’t say anything to her, only reaching up hugging her close to him. They stay like that for a long moment while Sokka let his sister crumble in his arms. She had always been the strong one, the smart one, and the most optimistic, now she needed that from him. Silently he stroked her hair, it was unfair that she had been dealt this card. She didn’t deserve it. When she pulled away her eyes were bright with grief. “Do you want to know something funny?”She hiccuped. 

“Not another one of your jokes… you know you are no good at those,” he said softly, meaning to tease her but not really have the heart to do it. 

“Zuko proposed to me and I said no.”

“What?” He gave a started chuckle. “Katara… you should marry him.”

“I can’t. I’ll be dead in a few days...less actually.” 

“Stop your not going to die, everything will be fine.” He lied to her. 

Her soft hand came up and cupped his jaw, “No it won't.” The next few hours Katara told her brother exactly how she wanted Kazza to be raised, she told him she didn't want him to be a gilded prince in a cage but to go on an adventure and see the world like hey did when they were children. “Please don’t let Zuko get consumed by grief… you know how he can get.” Sokka nodded having finally convinced his sister to slip under the thin covers and go to sleep. “I promise Katara.”


	9. Tavi's Concluions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we find out some important things!

Tavi walked through the darkness with ease. She stepped up next to the unsuspecting captain of the royal guard, “Another one?” She asked. The man jumped then cursed, “Agni Tavi! Looks that way, same dagger was used.” 

“Alright, turn him over,” Tavi said, she knew it was a counselor that had been killed, but not which one. Captain Sorran crouched and rolled the body over, “Councilor Peng.” Tavi sucked in a breath, Peng was on her very short list of people who could have helped Ozai break out. However, this murder didn’t fit into the same category as the footman. The footman was sloppy, this was precise, clean and calculated. Tavi crouched down. “Do we think this the worst case scenario?”

“No, there is no way Ozai could get in here undetected.” The captain stated. Tavi’s gut did not agree but she couldn't disclose that without evidence. 

“I need to speak with the Fire Lord. Move Peng to the temple. I don’t want any of the residents getting ideas about this.” The commander nodded his agreement and began the grizzly task.

Tavi slipped back into the shadows where she was most comfortable. Winding her way through the halls thought about the murders. Who would want to kill anyone in the palace?  
She thought she had removed anyone who was a threat. She knew the Fire Lords friends were not those kinds of people. None of the visiting dignitaries would risk a ruining a relationship with the new Fire Lord. That left Mai and Ozai. Ozai was missing... at least officially.

She came to her door and unlocked it, scanning the room found nothing out of the norm. She quickly went to her desk preparing a sheaf of paper. She needed to get a confession from Mai, she was sure she had something to do with Ozai just not sure what.

A timid knock sounded on her door. Not looking up she positioned a small crossbow in the direction of the door. “It opens.” She called. The door opened and a slip of a woman entered the room. Tavi lowered her weapon. “Chao?” the inquiry present in her tone. 

“I have located the girl's parents.” She said her voice was low and oddly husky for a woman almost raspy. 

“And?”

A broad smile spread across the woman's face, “I interrogated them. Someone paid a bullyman to get the girl to stab Lady Katara.” Tavi knew Choa was dragging this out for dramatics. Tavi gestured for the other woman to continue. “They say Lady Mai pays quite well, I just didn't know it was that well.” 

“You found the bullyman?”

“He’s downstairs and awaits your pleasure, mistress.” She dipped into a low bow before retreating. Tavi no longer needed her confession. Smiling she walked in the open toward Zuko’s office. 

****  
Mai had stepped outside of her room, the halls were quiet and deserted. Perfect, she needed to think. She knew Tavi had caught her in a lie just not which one. Folding her arms over her chest she rubbed her arms. She was happy that freakish Earth bender wasn’t here. She would have been found out too soon to accomplish anything. 

Mai padded quietly through the halls not really paying attention to where she was going. The acrid smell of burning paper assaulted her suddenly. She looked up to see a room glowing and smoke flowing out of the open door. She came to stand at the door, Zuko stood in the middle of the room. His royal robes discarded on the floor and clad in only pants she barely noticed the fire that was obviously just been put out. He was now taking papers out of a box and burning them, letting the ashes fall to the floor. His long hair looked like he had been shoving his hands through it. She leaned against the doorway and cleared her throat. His amber eyes snapped into her. “What!?” He snapped.

“Nothing my Lord,” she emphasized the last two words. 

“Then leave me be.” He said in an emotionless tone, she could tell he was holding back, Zuko was angry. 

“She turned you down didn’t she?” Mai asked unable to hide the gleeful tone from her voice. “That's really too bad.” She felt a deep surge of satisfaction that she had been a part of that. Paying that girls parents 50 gold dragons was the best decision she had made since dragging Ozai out of that prison cell. He turned to her again there was hurt in eyes, good. He would know how she felt when she had caught him and Katara a year ago. “I hear Karma has been a comeback.” She smiled. 

Then his eyes traveled down her body and stopped on the swell of her stomach, “I can see that.” He said quietly, he took another piece of paper and burned it. Mai froze, she had quite forgotten that how visible her condition was becoming.

“Is there something I can help you with?” He asked.

“What are you burning?”

Instead of answering her he read aloud, “I don’t hate you too.” before looking at her and burning the paper. Mai paled. 

“Lady Mai, if you will follow me.” Tavi came from the darkness, addressing her in cool tones. Mai, of course, didn't listen. 

She ran.

Her feet carried her faster than she thought possible. She couldn't be captured. She needed to find Ozai, and fast. He would know what to do. Running blindly down the hall she slipped into the shadows easily. Following her instincts, she let her feet take her to the security of an old hideout. She needed time to find Ozai, to tell him she had been caught. Her voice stopped in her throat. He would surely kill her. Her hand fell to the unborn child inside of her. She wouldn't allow that.


	10. Sokka's Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I totally got ahead of my self and posted chapter 11, here is chapter 10 for reals.

Sokka slipped out of Katara’s room into the dark hallway. The moon shone outside the palace but he could feel everyone was holding their breath waiting for news. Aang wasn’t back yet with Toph he couldn’t imagine how Aang was going to react. He knew about the poison of course, but not that it was deadly. The minute he had found out about Katara he had sent a hawk to the Beifong home to inform them. If anyone could save Katara it would be the Avatar. 

Walking down the halls silently he by passed his rooms and continued walking, he didn’t want to disturb Suki with this, she would, of course, comfort him but he needed to be alone to think about his sister. What would he do without her. Would he forget her face like he had done their mothers? Walking out to the overgrown gardens he looked up at the moon, realizing he remembered Yues face, why shouldn’t he remember his own sisters? Quietly he sat down at the edge of the pond and let everything hit him. Running his hands through his hair he leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees. His chest seized up and he suddenly couldn't breathe, no no no, not his baby sister. Sokka’s shoulders started shaking, the only indicator any onlooker would have to show his tears. All his life he had been taking care of her whether she liked it or not. He had placed himself between her and so many blades, how could he not have blocked this one? How could Zuko not have blocked this one?  
****  
Zuko burned another love letter, “Find her Tavi. Before I do.” He growled, “Secure my son and his mother and do not let them out of their room. And bring me Sokka.” Sokka was the only other person he would trust with this information, Sokka was just as dangerous as Tavi and wouldn’t hesitate to Kill Mai. His brain reminded his emotions that the woman was pregnant. Wrestling with an inner debate he asked Tavi as she was leaving, “Who is the father of Mai’s child?”  
“She says it is a commoner named Zhou.” Zuko laughed, Mai would never spread her legs for anyone who didn’t come swimming in power and gold. There was only one other person she would sleep with. He looked to Tavi, who understood his mirthless laugh. “We are looking into his prison records now my Lord.”  
“There is no need Tavi. Please secure my son. Do not let anyone into the room.”  
****  
Ozi couldn't believe his fortune, the water tribe boy had sat down in the garden where he was hiding. From what Mai had told him this was Zuko’s best friend and former spymaster ...what was his name again? He watched from the edge of the garden, the boy was crying near the center pond. Why? he wondered to himself. He crept closer, intent on taking the boy. He could use more information from him. Information, as if Zuko had changed the fire sequence to his old office. He stalked closer still, watching every step. Ozai slipped his dagger out and stepped behind the boy. Before he could place the knife on the boy's throat his arm shot out grabbing Ozai’s.  
Ozai was startled into surprise and the boy took advantage of it. He felt another hand slide up his arm and then he was flying over the bench and the boy into the pond. Standing he smiled ferally at the boy. This would be a nice challenge.  
****  
Sokka drew his dagger and fell into a defensive crouch as the man stood. Steam rising off of him as he did. He was tall and looked like he had burn patches that were visible even through the night, “What the hell?” He muttered just before the man flew at him. Not having any time to think he defended himself against the stranger as he attacked. Sparks flew and Sokka was face to face with a maniac. 

The man didn’t say anything he simply kept coming. “Who are you?” Sokka growled out. Still, he said nothing. Blue eyes clashed against amber, Sokka took a calculated risk and stepped back and turning to let the man who had put all his weight against him fall to the grass. Sokka was on his in an instant pinning the man to the ground. But his opponent was larger than him and tossed him off with ease. 

Finally, he spoke in a raspy voice, “I’m surprised you don't recognize me, I was your singular target for so many years.”  
The man fell into a bending stance that Sokka knew well. He dodged the fireball that flew at him. “Fucking benders!” He snarled under his breath. Sokka mentally checked the list of people he had tracked personally over the years, nearly all of them were dead. A row of fire was belted at him. This time it got close enough to singe his arm hairs. What was that thing that Zuko had told him about fire benders? 

Ozai reveled in the power coursing through him. Fire left his hands as he commanded it. It felt good to be in control again. It had taken him years of meditation to finally unlock his chakra he fully intended to use his gift once again. He danced through the bending steps forcing his opponent back further and further. 

Sokka was forced back with fire dancing at his feet, finally he came to a wall. He didn't have anything other than his daggers with him. Dropping one into the ground he flung the other one at the man hoping against hope that it would land somewhere vital.  
It was incinerated in mid-flight. The hot metal dropped to the wet grass with a thud. “Don’t fight it boy.” 

Sokka smirked as he would never give up. He flung himself at his opponent with a ferocity that would have made a tigershark shrink. Ozai didn’t back away instead he caught him and punched him once, hard and in the face. The boy fell like a stone. Ozai stood over him, huffing. The boy had put up a good fight. Looking down he knew he needed to get the boy into the castle. Ozai needed information. He reached down and grabbed the blue tabard and pulled him over his broad shoulders.  
Slipping through the shadows of the palace proved easier than he remembered and several minutes later he found what he was looking for. A secret door that lead to a nearly soundproof chamber. Sozin had this chamber installed for traitors. This was going to be fun.  
***  
Katara woke to a sharp knock on her door, “Katara, I need to talk to you.” She deciphered that the voice as belonging to Suki, getting up she straightened her skirt and went to the door. She cracked it open, “Suki?” Katara noted the guards were still posted at her door, and now they had weapons. When her eyes landed on Suki she saw her eyes were lined with red. 

“Please, I can’t find Sokka.”

“Come in.” She all but pulled her friend into the room. “Tell me what happened?”

“I can’t find him! He said he was coming to talk to you then come straight back to our chambers. He said he …”

Katara grabbed her shoulders and shook her, “Suki you don't normally panic like this what else happened.” Suki always acted like a soldier almost never showing any display of weakness. She guided Suki to a plush chair and sat her down.

Suki wiped at her face in an attempt to stop the tears, it didn't work. “Kat, before I came here I went to downstairs… you know how he likes sweet buns.” Katara nodded. “I heard some servants talking, people have been killed. There is a rumor that the palace has been shut down. I can’t find Sokka.” She said driving her point home.

“We need to find him.” She stood up and went over to Kazza, who was snoring loudly. She picked him up, “I'm sure he is just walking around and thinking.” Suki nodded. They began to leave the room when the guards stopped them.

“Lady Katara, you need to stay put orders of the Fire Lord.”

Katara ground her teeth, she had had enough of this. She was tired of being confined treated like a porcelain princess when she was a master waterbender. Katara didn't see what the guards saw. She didn't see the dark circles under her eyes nor did she see the yellowing of her eyes. “You may come with me but I am leaving.” Her breather was strained, but she was determined to find her brother. 

“My Lady we were ordered to secure the room.” On guard ventured. 

“Secure it then.” She said and pushed past them and two spears came down in front of her. “I really wouldn’t if I were you.” She growled.

“My Lady…” One of the men tried to plead with her she cut him off with a glare.

“My brother is missing. Follow me or secure the room.” She snapped. They looked toward each other, then pulled their spears back. “We’ll follow you Lady Katara.” 

Katara nodded and stepped out into the hallway. A chill swept over her as Kazza snuggled closer into her neck; she took solace in the tiny pants of breath against the crook of her neck. Her slippered feet barely made a sound as she walked south, hoping she would find Sokka in some alcove. The guards though heavily armored made little sound as they flanked her and Suki. 

Suki watched Katara from the side of her eye, she could tell holding the baby was taking a toll on the younger woman, the poison was moving fast and Katara was doing everything in her power to stop it from showing. She desperately wanted to take the burden off Katara without insulting her. “Kat...can I hold Kazza please?” 

Katara looked at the other woman, she was clearly beyond worried. Katara loathed to give up her son but if they ran into trouble then she would need to bend and while she could do that one handed she would not put Kazza at risk. Kissing his baby soft forehead she handed the sleeping baby over to Suki. “ He’s getting so heavy.” Katara smiled. Suki snuggled into the child clearly taking comfort in the child’s weight against her chest. The guards shifted, falling into a more defensive line around her son. Satisfied Katara resumed searching for her brother. 

****  
Mai fought the panic clawing at her throat. She slid down the wall of the tiny dark room and her chest constricted as a silent sob ripped through her body. She knew if Tavi’s men caught her she and her baby would be dead. Unless Ozai could kill Zuko first. That was her only hope. Clutching to the thin thread she had just cast herself Mai wiped her face with her sleeve. She needed a plan to get out of the palace. 

“He’s getting so heavy…” Mai froze. She recognized that voice. Black fire burned in her chest, that voice was the reason she had to do this. Mai Slid her hands into her robe and found the weapon. All fear fled from her as she stood up and pressed the stone that would remove the slate that posed as a wall. The slate swept open revealing a small cubby hidden. She readied the hammer on fire cannon and stepped out of her hiding spot.  
****  
Katara heard the scrape of stone against stone and turned from where she was facing Suki. Mai seemingly stepped out of the wall, she leveled some sort of cylinder at her and smirked. Katara immediately fell into a bending stance drawing water from any nearby source. Mai shifted the cylinder slightly and pressed three times. Katara felt the two guards drop like a stone through water. She heard Suki scream and Kazza scream. She followed her heart and twisted to make sure her son was okay. Suki lay face down Kazza in her arms. Her heart dropped when he screamed, did the blast hit him? Katara took a step toward her child when she heard another click. Spinning she say Mai and was staring down the cylinder. “What did I tell you would happen if you ever came back?” Mai pulled the trigger.


	11. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai and Katara come face to face

Katara flinched expecting a bright burst of pain, but she felt nothing. Mai looked down at the weapon, cursing it for jamming, and taking her chance Katara brought the water up and knocked it out of her hand. The metal skittered to the floor, Katara stood up wiping the water back and forth over Mai. Red marks littered her normally beautifully pale face. Falling into a side bending stance Katara narrowed her eyes, “I will give you this chance to leave Mai.” Mai sneered at her and without speaking she threw her daggers at Katara. Katara blocked them with ease. “That shit won't work any more Mai.” The daggers clattered to the floor, covered in ice. Katara spun her arms creating a wall of water between them.  
***  
Mai watched her daggers fall to the floor. So, the girl had gotten her spunk back. Mai didn’t have any bending, but she knew how to fight. She ran towards Katara and punched through the water. Ice instantly formed around her hand, but she ripped her fist back and the ice shattered. That was easier than she thought it would be. She punched again, landing a hit against the girl, Katara flinched but blocked her next attack. Mai grabbed Katara’s hands through the wall of water causing it to splash around her,“Give it up Katara.” She gritted out of clenched teeth. 

“Never.” She wrenched her hands away from Mai and slammed water into Mai’s chest. Forcing her against the opposite wall of the hall. Racking pain surged through her back and reaching to her stomach. She slid to the ground clutching her stomach never taking her eyes off of Katara as the waterbender fell to one knee, her breathing labored and the color drained from her cheeks. Mai smirked; she could see the sweat running off Katara’s body. Mai felt the water around her grow cold but not freeze into ice. The poison was taking its toll on her.   
***  
Standing again, Katara flung ice bracers against Mai’s body trying to keep the pale girl against the wall. The ice fell to water just as it reached her. Why wasn’t the ice forming? She told the water to move and to stay but it didn’t. Out of breath, she focused on her opponent's movements. Mai got up slowly and moved toward her nonchalantly, clearly unconcerned. 

“That poison will kill you faster now and you know it.” She said. Sweat poured down Katara’s temples and down her back, “You know activity just makes blood move faster through the body.” Katara raised her hand summoning the water, it came tinged with the blood of the guards. She slapped Mai with it across her face. Mai stopped and touched her cheek, the wet red residue was slick on her fingers. 

“Not one step closer you bitch!” Katara snarled but it was no louder than a whisper, her stance weakened by the effort she had put forth. 

“Dear me, is that the final symptoms I hear? Let me tell you how you will die waterbender.” Mai moved faster than Katara expected, her body dropped and her leg shot out in a sweeping kick throwing Katara down. Within seconds she reached for Katara and squatted down in front of her. Mai pinched her chin between her thumb and forefinger, an unseen dagger now in her other hand, “You will choke to death. Your lungs will fill with blood and you will die in agony. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of your bastard.”   
Katara’s body felt like it was on fire simultaneously a cool chill wrapped her entire body, heavy and light, bright and dark. Her heart rate slowed and she felt the tingles along her hairline, and she felt the weight of her fingernails. Something deep inside of her coiled inside of her and sprung.

Katara shoved Mai away, receiving a deep cut along her arm from the dagger she didn’t know was there. Once more she summoned the water and wrapped it around herself. She shifted her body as Mai recovered; placing the heel of one foot in front of the other she found the water in Mai’s blood. It would be so simple to just end it. She could fill Mai’s lung with blood, burst a vessel in her brain, or stop her heart. Rising her hands she pulled Mai toward her forcing her feet to move forward. Mai stumbled toward her with a yelp, falling to her knees in front of Katara. She saw the fear in her eyes and was rocked with satisfaction. Katara sank into the stance, squeezing Mai.   
Then she felt another life in Mai. 

If she did this, she would be doing exactly what Mai had done to her a year ago. The fragile life fluttered back and forth terrified, unsure of how to protect itself from its sudden loss of blood. Firming her resolve she decided she didn’t care.   
It was either her or Mai. 

Still, she hesitated. It's not the baby’s fault, her own voice chided her. With a frustrated sob, she released Mai from her bending. 

Mai looked to Katara with an expression of relief and misery mixed into one. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, terrified her baby would not recover from the battle. Katara fought running toward Mai. But, instead, she reached out and gently felt a little life growing. “He’s fine Mai; just very still.” She looked at Katara.

“Please don’t let them kill my son.” She said as guards rushed past Katara to secure Mai. 

Katara turned and saw the two dead guards flanking Suki. Dizziness swept over her. Still, she forced one foot in front of the other. She needed to get to her crying son. Abruptly a cough racked her body so powerful she almost fell to her knees. Standing she caught her breath and started again. “Lady Katara!” Tavi’s voice rang out over Kazza’s cries. Katara took another step and her world fell to darkness. Kazza’s crying filling her ears.


	12. PAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we find out what happened to Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I PROMISE THIS FIC IS NOT DEAD! Life got in the way. I promise more chapters by Friday...THANK YOU LOVES <3 <3 <3 <3

Sokka woke up long before he opened his eyes. His broad shoulders ached. He assessed his entire body. He felt a chill and realized he was shirtless. He was also sore from the fight with the mystery man. Other than the few bruises he was in fine condition. He listed for anything indication of what was around him. _ Drip Drip Drip _ ,  

A raspy voice spoke then catching him off guard, “You know the breathing changes when a man is asleep versus when he is awake.” Sokka knew that voice, he tried to place it in his memory, reaching back to his teen years. Still, a name eluded him. Opening his eyes they settled on his opponent calmly sipping from a steaming teacup, “I finally remembered your name. Sokka.” He absently took in the stone walls and dark room, storing it in the back of his memory. 

“I’m so happy for you.” He said tugging at the metal restraints that held his arms over his head. Who the hell was this guy? He had beat him in a battle, which admittedly was much harder to do than just a year ago.

“Stop that incessant noise.” the other snapped. 

“Who the hell are you?” Sokka glared at the man, his bald head was red and splotchy. The edges of the splotches were starting to flake, like a bad sunburn. What was left of his eyebrows quirked in annoyance he didn't act only sipped his tea until it was gone. Only then did he speak, “I need information from you Sokka.” 

“What the hell makes you think I would actually give that to you?” Sokka glared at the man, undeterred by the murderous look in the other's eyes. The man picked up a sharp implement from the table he was sitting next to, examining it he slid his fingers up the implement then he placed it down methodically then picked up a blunt hammer that was of Sokka’s own design. He knew how much that would hurt. He had used it on many people. Gritting his teeth he was determined not to give any information away.

The man looked at him with an imperious glare. “You will tell me everything boy.” He stood up and placed his small tea cup down on the table. “You will find I have the patience of an elephanthawk.” 

 

****

 

Tavi handed the now unconscious Katara to a large brawny soldier “Get her to her room.” She said rushing over to the screaming infant prince and Suki. She took the prince from the soldier's arms and quickly assessed him for injuries. He was covered in blood, but it wasn't his. “Get some bracers on Lady Mai and place in her dungeon.” she barked as an order. The man who she had just taken Kazza from scooped up Suki. “Take her to her room as well. Lee!” She spun to another unoccupied soldier, “Get a sage we need some medical attention in here.”

“What about the Fire Lord?”  Came an anonymous question. 

“I will tell him.” She said. “I need two guards standing at Mai’s cell door and ... “ She continued to bar orders until all the she was sure everyone was where they needed to be. Maids had come up from downstairs to clean the water and blood that littered the hallway. The prince has quieted down and was now sleeping in her arms. What happened? The events of tonight were still spinning in her head, she wasn’t sure how she would put them into her report. 

****

Zuko gripped the box that held all the letters from Mai, most of them were ashes at his bare feet. Growling he burned the box like tinder. Snatching his robe from a chair he left his office. He needed to walk.

Walking through the dark corridor his mind raced. To date, he had a crazy EX who had released his crazy father and was likely pregnant with his soon to be sibling. Then there were the murders. How much could happen in 24 hours?  Ho much longer could Katara fight the poison in her veins? 

Zuko decided he needed to talk to the Sages and see where they were on finding a antidote. Turning the corner that would lead to the temple he saw several guards dragging bodies into the one room space. “What the hell?” He asked before he could stop himself. The soldiers turned to him and dropped their load coming up into a solute. Zuko waved he gesture away. “What happened?” The men looked to themselves then the tallest of the group stepped forward and bowed, “Lady Mai ambushed Lady Katara and her guards.” Zuko was running before he finished his sentence. He ran toward her room, knowing the soldiers had gotten there then Tavi would have gotten there too. 

Zuko feet pounded on the stone floors of the castle, his heart pounding was the only sound in his ears. He skidded around a corner grabbing the edge to help him pivot. He watched as a soldier carried an unconscious Katara through open doors . Tavi’s voice sounded somewhere in the back. He didn’t hear her. He couldn’t all he saw was Katara’s ashen body hanging limp. The quick soldier lay her down gently on her bed. “Poor Miss.” He heard the man mutter. He turned shocked to see a half unclothed Zuko staring at the woman on the bed. “Where is my son?” He whispered. 

“Here my lord.” Tavi sounded on his left. She gently placed Kazza in his arms. The boy was peacefully asleep. 

“Is she…” He pulled his son closer, never taking his eyes off Katara. He would never forgive himself if he lost her. 

“No, she still breaths.” Tavi said reassuringly. “There are pressing matters my lord...Lady Mai?”

Zuko didn't answer he simply did not have the capacity to. The love of his life lay diesing only a few feet from him. His mind focused on the tiny puffs of breath against his bare chest. The tiny reminder of the life he held in his arms warred with the death in front of him. Forcing himself to walk he kneeled by Katara’s bedside. Her breathing was shallow but even. He adjusted his hold on Kazza and reached out to grasp Katara’s hand. 

****

Sokka didn't fight keeping his eye open. He already felt the swelling. He felt the next blow to his knee, gritting his teeth Sokka couldn't stop the growl of pain that escaped him. His mind was focused on trying to remember who the burned man was. 

“You can’t hold out forever Sokka.” He growled. “I have broken assassins, lords and chieftains before.” He walked back over the now bloody table and picked up a new implement, this was was small but had a wicked hook to it. When he turned back it wasn't the feral smiled he was expecting but something akin to sadness that lurked in the strangers eyes. He looked Sokka in the eye, “Those damned blue eyes. That's what made my son turn against me. Your sister. Her and those fucking blue eyes.” 

Sokka stared at him dumbstruck with his good eye. “You see,” The stranger Sokka now knew to be Ozai continued, “She convinced him the Fire Nation was an evil thing.” another step closer. “Something to be feared and that everyone was truly afraid of us.” He reached Sokka and placed the cold metal against his under-eye. 

Sokka Stared at him, knowing Ozai would take his eye. Knowing it would be excruciating. Sokka laughed, the deep timbre of his voice filling the small room. “Aang should have killed you.” Sokka screamed through the soft slice of cold metal against his eye.

****

Ozai held the eye in his hand. The muscle and tissue behind the eye falling through his fingers. “ _ Damn _ ,” The boy still hadn’t given up anything. He had underestimated Sokka’s loyalty to Zuko. He looked to Sokka, his eyelid was swollen and puffy covering the hole in his head for now, blood was still dripping down his face. Ozai resumed his spot on the tidy cushion, eye still in hand. He knew Sokka wasn’t going to talk. He would kill the boy before he extracted any information. He gently placed the eye on the table next to him and poured himself another cup of tea. He considered the fact that he likely did not have a lot of time left. The night was almost over and if the bodies were not discovered already they soon would be. Ozai watched the blood trickly off an unconscious Sokka and decided to use the only pawn he would have left at dawn. 

 


	13. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko Confronts Mai

Zuko clutched Katara’s hand unwilling to leave her side. Her pallor was steadily decreasing. He absently motioned a sage to come closer to him to deliver news; Kazza still snuggled against him soundly asleep. “My Lord, we have identified the position as Leod Tree poison.” The old sage whispered. “There is an antidote but it is difficult to make and to find. I have sent out everyone we can spare to look for the cure.” Hope flared inside of Zuko. Maybe he could save her. Maybe she would recover and live. Nodding his thanks and murmuring quite orders to report to him the moment the antidote was found the sage took his leave. As soon as he left anger gripped him. He looked to Katara, her beautiful hair was spread out behind her, her long lashes fanning her cheeks as she slept. Anger deeper than the betrayal of his father when he was a child gripped him. 

He knew Katara wasn’t defenseless, but he still felt the overpowering need to protect her. To pamper her and keep her away from all danger his nation presented her. Zuko should have been with her to protect her.“Any news on Aang Tavi?” He asked, his quiet voice sounding like a boom in the silent room. 

“No my Lord.” She said, suddenly beside him. “There are other developments.”

“Tell me.” 

“Lady Mai has been secured and given meat and bread as you requested.”

“What is the body count this evening?”

“Four that I am aware of. They have all been moved to the temple as you requested.” 

“Suki?”

“Awake,” Suki said from the doorway her arm freshly bandaged. Her wound seemed to go through her shoulder through and through covering most of the entryway but letting blood flow freely if not bandaged. “Did you find Sokka?” She cut straight to the point. 

“That is the other thing my Lord, we cannot find Lord Sokka.” Tavi put in informing them both. 

“What?” Zuko asked, why had no one told him Sokka was missing? Kazza yawned in his arms blinking awake. He reached up and pulled on Zuko’s robe. He looked down to see his son, one blue eye and one amber twinkling up at him. Agni he was still covered in blood. 

He heard Tavi listening to Suki’s account of the evening only picking out a few words.  Zuko felt as lost as he did years ago. The love of his life was slipping away and the best gift she could have given him was covered in blood. What would she have done if the roles were reversed? A faint smile tickled his lips, she would have everyone under control and be demanding he give up this silly foolishness. 

“Tavi.” He said.

“My Lord?”

“I need a small tub to clean my son in.” She peered down at the boy, his blood covered state lost in the confusion of Katara’s illness and battle. “I will get someone to bath him.” 

“And feed him.” Suki added. “He is finally starting to eat solids.” 

He looked at Tavi, “ I need to speak with Mai.”

****

Zuko didn’t take any time changing his appearance. He merely closed his robe and handed his son over to Suki. “Please do not leave either of them.” She nodded her accent. 

Tavi took him through the palace, thankful no one was awake to see the Fire Lord. He was on the warpath. She could feel the heat and anger rolling off of him in waves. They arrived at a nondescript door and Tavi took out an intricate key. Unlocking it she stepped aside and let the Fire Lord through. 

 

Zuko stepped into the well light room his bare feet making no sound as he crossed the room and stood in front of her cell. Mai was kneeling on the floor her arms wrapped around her stomach. She looked so small and frail. Glancing over he saw her throwing knives on the table that was situated in the corner well away from the prisoner. There was a metal cylinder with a stone handle at the end also sat on the table. “What is this?” He asked, picking it up and looking at it. There was a lever on the end of it. 

“A fire Cannon, at least that is what Ozai said.” 

“I see.” She had already answered one of his questions. “Tell me everything Mai.”  She looked up at him, she looked exhausted. 

“All I ever wanted was your love Zuko.” He saw her delicate features crease and knew she was about to cry. He didn’t care.

“You had it at one point Mai. You decided to break it off. If I recall it right you said I wasn’t a strong enough leader for the fire nation to recover.”

“I know.” She simpered. 

Zuko crossed his arms and waited. “I …. “ She looked up at him, tears now spilling down her cheeks. 

“I am tired Mai, please start from the beginning.” He pinched the bridge of his nose a headache brewing. 

“I…” She tried again. Zuko lost his patience, “Agni Mai! Is it that hard to admit?” He bellowed. The fire from the torches in the room reaching the ceiling. 

Her eyes dried and hardened, “What do you want me to say? That I am sorry?” She sneered. 

“I don't give a fuck if you're sorry. I want you to tell me why you did this.” She turned away from him refusing to give anything up. Zuko felt his anger rippling up and down his body, “I will kill you.” He said softly and evenly. 

“But I’m…”

“Then start talking.” he interrupted her.

 

Mai looked up at her previous lover. His eyes were hard as stone. She could see a faint trace of smoke leaving his nostrils. She had never seen him this angry. Heat rolled off of him like an out of control wildfire. She looked into his eyes again and knew within an instant he would kill her. Child or no. 

She slid her tongue around her mouth and found the small vile. She could do it she supposed. He was not likely to let her live after she told him the truth. His gifted death would be painful and violent. This way she could simply fall asleep and let the poison take her. He deserves to know. Some part if her commanded. She carefully stowed the vial back into the hiding spot. “Very well Zuko. I shall start from the beginning.” She watched his eyes grow darker as she told the story of how she had nearly killed his unborn child. How she had threatened Katara’s life and her families if she didn’t go. She watched as his intense eyes went from stone to hate, to fury and finally to rage. Zuko stood like a statue in front of her. She had even told him how she had gotten his father out of prison. That the plan was to get Azula out next. “Ozai is in the palace. He looks quite different now,” she added. 

 

Zuko absorbed the information like a towel does water. His entire body was rigid with unfiltered rage. He felt his hands beginning to shake uncontrollably. He needed to leave the room or he would kill her, child or not. He realized that if Katara died he would execute Mai. Painfully and publically. His thoughts turned to Katara, she would tell him to be humane, but how could he be? She had nearly killed their son. She had killed Katara. His beautiful water bender would never be able to see their son grow up because of the selfish actions of this one woman. Through clenched teeth, he asked the question he already knew the answer to, “Why?” 

 

Mai stood up gracefully balance despite her large belly. She looked him in the eye, “You were always supposed to be mine Zuko. I was supposed to wear the Fire Lady crown. Not some water tribe peasant.” She wisely took a step back away from his heat, “I knew the only way to become what was destined was for Ozai to be released.”  She said bravely hoping her voice didn't waver. He raised an eyebrow and she knew it had. “I just wanted what was mine.”

 

“So you released a maniac in my palace and spread your legs for him?”

 

“Yes,” she spat the words at him, “At least he is a man who can control the fire nation. One who has the respect of his guards and who fights for what he wants!” Her declaration came out like a shrill scream. As angry as he was Zuko laughed, a deep belly laugh that should have filled the room with warmth. 

 

“That’s priceless Mai. He hid during the eclipse and only left his palace when the comet was here. Brave and respectable indeed.” 

She looked him with narrowed eyes, “He will kill you.”

“He would have to show up for that.” He turned to leave. “Count your blessings that you did fuck him Mai. He is the only reason you are not dead. After the child is born I will have you executed.” 

“Not by your own hands?” She asked in a sickly sweet tone.

“I never said that Mai.” He smiled back at her and left the room. Putting out the fires as he left. 


End file.
